I love you bestfriend
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: Lucy and Randy have been best friends for years Lucy loves Randy but he's dating Kelly Kelly and she treats him like shit Lucy can't stand that


**Well guys I'm back I'm sorry it took so long for me to come back but I'm back and will update my stores and make new ones like im doing with this one and I have a few more one shorts or so to write. And I was gone because my laptop completely broke but got a new one and I also got married while was away **** but anyway heres the story enjoy and as always review. **

Well hello my name is Lucy and I am in love with my bestfriend Randy Orton but he's datng that skank Kelly Kelly I hate her on and off screen she treats. Randy like crap and he doesn't see that. Any was walking back from my match with Kelly for the divas chanpionship I retained my titile I was in my own little world when I heard Randy and Kelly fightng.

"We had this planned for weeks now Kelly and you're goin to bail on me to hang out wih you're girls or whatever" Randy said.

"I know Randy but ill make it up to you I promise" She said kissiing hm.

Oh gag me with a spoon please ewww.

"Alrigiht Kelly I guess" andy said.

"Thank you Randy I promise I will make it up to you" She said.

"Yea have fun" Randy said.

"I will I love you" She said.

"Love you too" He said.

Yuck man I hate that bitch. After she left Randy sat down on a pile of boxes and put his head in his haands. I came out from behnd the boxes and stood in front of my bestfriend.

"Please tell me why you put up with this from her?" I asked.

Randy looked at up me sadly.

"Because I love her you know that Lucy" He said.

"But she treats you like shit and shes a slut and she's probally cheating on you " I said.

" I know you don't like her Lucy but please don't say that stuff about her I love her and she's not cheating on me " Randy said.

"Ok ok i'll stop I'm just looking out for you but do me one thng Randy" I said.

"Whats that?" Randy asked.

"Open you're eyes please" I said.

I hugged him and walked away.

Randy just doesn't realize how much I love him and that he belongs with me and not that skank Kelly. When I got to the hotel I saw Kelly all over Alberto del rio I knew damn well she was a skank and I hope Randy sees this.

**Randy's POV**

I sighed after what Lucy my best friend said. I know Kelly isnt the best girlfriend sometimes but I love her and I want to be with her but I also love Lucy shes my bestfrend she's been with me through everything she's stuck by me in my darkest times but I don't deserve her. I sigh and grab my stuff and head to the hotel. All I cold think about was Lucy and that maybe she was right maybe I should open my eyes and realize I shouldn't be with her. I pulled into the parking lot and headed up to my room. When I unlocked the door I was shocked at what I saw Kelly was in bed with Alberto Del Rio.

"Kelly what the hell is this?" I yelled

Kelly and Alberto jumped apart and tried to cover themselves.

"It's not what it looks like Randy I swear" Kelly said.

"I know what it looks like Kelly" I said pissed.

"But baby" Kelly said running her hands down chest.

" Don't call me baby Kelly I aint that anymore" I said.

"But Randy" Kelly said.

"But Randy nothing I loved you Kelly wanted to spend the rest of my life with you but you cheated on me and betrayed my trust" I said.

"I'm sorry" She said.

"Whatever you can have Alberto we are over Kelly I'm leavng" I said grabbing my things.

"But Randy wait" I heard her yell but I ignored her and kept walking.

I went to Lucy's room I had tears running down my face she was right all along I shouldve listened to her I wish I did. I knocked on her door and waiited for her to answer.

**Lucy's POV**

I heard a knock on my door.

"One sec" I yelled.

I went to the door and opened it and was shocked to see Randy standing there with his bags and tears running down his face.

"Randy what's wrong?" I asked concered for my best friend.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yes of course" I said and moved out of the way.

Randy came in and set his bags down then sat on the couch and put he head in his hands. I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Randy tell me what's wrong" I said.

Randy looks at me with tears running down his face.

"I found Kelly in bed with Alberto Del Rio" Randy said tears stll running down his face.

"Oh my god Randy I'm so sorry" I said hugging him.

He leaned hiis head against my shoulder and cried a little. After a little bit he lifted his head up and looked at me.

"You were right Lucy you were right about everything she was cheating on me should have listened to you" He said looking down.

"Its ok Randy you were blinded by love but at least now you know what she was doing before you asked her to marry you" I said.

"Yea I'm glad I do and that help me decide something" He said looking at me.

"Whats that Randy" I asked.

"On my way to the hotel I was thinking about what you said and I realized that I wasn't in love with Kelly like I thought I was I'm vry much in love with someone else" He said.

"That's great Randy I'm happy for you" I said happy for my best frend but I wish it was me.

"I got to tell you something Lucy" He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Randy looked at me and then he kissed me was shocked at first but then I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We soon pulled away for air and we looked at each other.

"It's you Lucy you are the person I am madly in love with" He said.

I looked at him shocked.

"Really Randy it's me?" I asked.

"Yes Lucy it's always has been and always will be" He said.

"I love you too Randy" I said.

We kiss again.

"Why didn't you tell me Randy?" I asked.

"I didn't think I deserve you Lucy I mean you're beautiful and smart and funny and you have stuck by me threw my darkest times and you believed n me when no one else would I don't deserve you so I just went for Kelly" He said.

"I stuck my you Randy because friends don't leave friends when they need you the most and I did it because I love you and when I said all those thing about kelly it was because I love and was looking out for you I didn't want to see you get hurt and because I don't like her either." I said.

Randy laughed a little.

"Thank you for looking out for me I couldn't ask for a better friend but I want to be more then friends wiith you I want you to be my girlfriend" He said.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Randy" I said smiling.

Randy pulls me into his lap and he kisses me. We pull apart and smile at each other. I heard a knock at my door.

"Hmm I wonder who that is" I said getting up.

I opened the door and found Kelly standing there.

"What the hell are you doing standing outside my door you little slut" I said.

"I know Randy is in here where is he?" She said.

"Even if he was in her I wouldn't tell you're slutty ass self" I said glaring at her.

"Where iis he?" Sh asked.

"Give it up Kelly he don't want you you cheated on him" I said.

"Not like he would want you Lucy" She said glaring.

I laughed.

"You're funny Kelly because guess what we are together so stick that in you're piipe and smoke it" I said.

Kelly tred to attack me but t didn't work I beat her to it.

**Randy's POV**

I went to see who was at the door and I saw Lucy and kelly fighting I got between them.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Randy baby she attacked me" Kelly said.

"Oh shut the hell up Kelly you damn well deserved it" Lucy said.

Man I loved Lucy's fiesty personality.

"Don't call me baby kelly I'm not you're baby anymore" I said.

"But Randy I'm sorry it meant nothing I swear" She said.

"I don't care Kelly you made me realize something" I said.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I never loved you" I said.

She looked shocked.

"What?" She asked.

I wrapped my arms around Lucy.

"I never loved you Lucy is the one I love and will always love you were just a big mistake" I said.

"Now leave bitch" Lucy said.

"This is not over Lucy" Kelly said.

"Bring it" Lucy said.

Kelly huffed then left.

"Have I mentioned I love that personality of your's" I said with a smile.

Lucy laughed.

"No you haven't" She said.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"Well I love that personality of yours" I said and kissed her.

" I love your personality too mr. viper" She said.

I laughed.

" I love you Lucy" I said.

"I love you too Randy" She said.

Its been almost a year since me and Lucy have been together I love her more than anything she's my world so I plan to ask her to marry me on Raw tonight after my match witth alberto del rio.

"Hey man" John Cena said.

"Hey" I said.

"Wbhat's the ring for?" He asked

"I'm going to ask Lucy to marry me tonight after my match" I said.

"That''s great congrats man" He said.

"Thanks man" I said shaking his hand.

"Ill see you later man my mtch is next" I said.

"Alright man see ya" He said.

I walked out to my music "Voices" I attacked aberto before the bell even rang. Won the match I grabbed a microphone and the ring from Lillian.

"I'm sure all of you know by now that me and Lucy have been dating fo almost a year now" I said.

The crowd screamed and yelled.

"So Lucy would you please come down here" I said.

I waited for a few and her theme song "Headstrong" came on and she came down the ramp smling I held down the middle rope for her.

"Itold you to come down here because there's something I want to tell you" I said.

"What is it Randy?" She asked.

"Lucy you have been my best friend for years you have stuck by mee threw my darkest times and you believed in me when no one else would you have have been my rock all these years and I love you more than you would ever know I want to have a family I want to spend the rest of my lfe with you so with tha being said" I got down on one knee " So Lucy Marie Toscono wll you marry me?" I said.

"Oh my god yes Randy I will marry you" She said.

I slipped the ring on her finger and got up and hugged her andd kissed her. The crowd was yellng and screaming and clapping for us.

"I love you my bestfriend and soon to be my future wife" I said.

"I love you to my best friend and soon to be husband" She said smiling really big.

**Well guys that's it the end please review I might do a wedding part for this if you guys want one. And ive been playing with this dog the bounty hunter story in my head let me know if you think I should make one. **

**Til next time**

**Peace and Love **

**Vanessa**


End file.
